La vengeance
by lariana-sama
Summary: Trahi par ses amis et profondément blessé, Naruto revient après 10 ans d'exile accompagné de Kyuubi. Mais pour quoi faire ! THAT IS QUESTION !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, voici ma première fanfiction donc s'oyez gentils avec moi. J'accepte toutes les critiques mais pas trop méchant s'il vous plaît !**

**Voici quelques précisions de l'histoire, tout d'abord Naruto n'est pas le petit garçon idiot qui sourit tout le temps mais celui-ci a déserté. Contrairement au début de Naruto, là il parle comme il veut avec Kyubi ( Kyuu 3 pour les intimes) et il est légèrement même beaucoup plus fort dans mon histoire.**

**Mon histoire commence quand Naruto a à peu prés 20 ans mais il y aura des flash-back ! Je vais peut-être mettre un lemon ou deux donc homophobe dehors et pas de commentaires sur ça !**

Ah oui, j'oubliai les dialogues "-" et **en gras **ainsi que les pensées kyubi sera " " et **en gras**, les pensées sont entre parenthèse. Enfin vous allez comprendre.

Sinon, l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! (malheureusement) et je tiens à remercier CassieVII qui a corrigé ma fanfiction ! 3

**Bon je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne histoire et aligato* !**

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour**

Il avançait à une vitesse inhumaine les points serrés à s'en blanchir les doigts. Il retournait, lui, dans son ancien et immonde village ! Ce village qu'il avait déserté quelques années plus tôt, il s'était promis de jamais y retourner et pourtant il y courrait. En pensant à Konoha une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre mais il l'oublia très vite en voyant au loin la falaise du Mont Rushmore où trônaient les têtes des hokages. Il regarda les visages tours à tours puis quand il passa sur le quatrième visage une rage soudaine se déferla en lui.

**Ma…Ma.., calme -toi gamin ! Ne t'énerve pas pour eux et puis dis toi que tu as pas tout perdu ! **

**- Ah oui ? Et j'ai gagné quoi alors ?**

**Tu as pu rencontrer une personne intelligente, magnifique, démoniaque à souhait et par dessus tout qui aime beaucoup tes jolies petite fesses ! **

**- Laisse mes fesses tranquilles ou tu ne pourras plus les toucher pendant environ...assez longtemps pour que tu deviennes fou !**

**Ca c'est ce qu'on verra...**

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Kyubi avait embrassé en pleine bouche Naruto, ce qui le fit tomber de sa branche ou il se tenait quelque seconde plus tôt.

Kyubi l'avait attrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol et avait continué de l'embrasser comme si rien ne s'était passé. Naruto après quelques secondes se redressa et regardait son amant.

- (Magnifique) pensa Naruto.

Naruto détailla le jeune homme devant lui, il était grand, environ 1 mètre 90, de longs cheveux rouges sang qui finissaient sous ses fesses mais ce qui était le plus beau chez lui étaient ses yeux, un rouge avec une pupille ronde ainsi qu'un œil bleu avec une pupille fendu comme un chat.

-**Tu aimes ce que tu vois Gaki* ?**

**-Oui mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour sa ! On est quelque peu observé, pas que je sois pudique… !**

Le ninja était surpris, comment ces inconnues avaient ressenti sa présence ? Il se reprit et sortit de sa cachette.

**-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le ninja méfiant.**

**- Un ninja de konoha… intéressant ! Nous sommes ici pour voir l'hokage. Répondit Naruto d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner le ninja. **

**-Vous nous escortez jeune ninja ou vous voulez rester là toute la nuit ? Demanda la voix de Kyubi moqueuse.**

Le ninja légèrement vexé acquiesça et leurs demanda de le suivre. Le chemin ne fut pas long et à peine arrivaient-ils aux portes qu'une vingtaine d'anbus arriva. Le jeune ninja rencontré quelque temps plus tôt s'avança et murmura quelques mots à un anbu qui après quelques secondes se retira.

**-Tout doux les gars ont est pas venu vous attaquer ! **(même si sa me plairai) pensa Naruto.

Après quelques minutes d'attente Tsunade arriva.

**-Qui êtes-vous pour entrer dans mon village sans autorisation ? Demanda Tsunade légèrement énervée.**

**-Ba-san c'est comme ceci que tu me dis bonjours après tant de temps ?**

**-Na-Naruto ?**

**- En chair* et en os !**

**-Dans mon bureau, MAINTENANT !**

Un silence pesant planait dans le bureau, sept personnes se tenaient droites dans le bureau.

**-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? demanda soucieuse Tsunade**

**-Malheureusement pour vous oui ! Répondit Kyubi avec un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage.**

Toutes les personnes de la salle frissonnèrent excepté Sasuke.

**-Naru-Naruto pourquoi as-tu laissé ce monstre sortir de toi ? Demanda Sakura entre la peur et la haine.**

**-Traite-le de monstre encore une fois et ta tête se retrouvera au sol sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! Lança Naruto avec une voix froide.**

Tous étaient surpris, comment Naruto pourtant si joyeux avant a pu se transformer ? Et tous avaient la même question en tête : Pourquoi Naruto avait-il déserté soudainement ?

**-Naruto, je crois qu'ils veulent des réponses avant toute chose.**

**Flash-Back: 10ans plus tot:**

Naruto avançait sans but réel souriant les bras derrière la tête. Il regarda ses amis au moins regroupés et faire la fête mais bien-sûr il n'était pas invité. Curieux mais surtout triste il s'avança.

**-Aaaah ! Pourquoi j'ai eu ce boulet et monstre dans mon équipe ? Je dois vraiment être maudite, mais heureusement j'ai SASUKE ! Cria Sakura légèrement bourrée.**

**-Tu ne devrais pas dire cela Sakura alors qu'il a tout fait pour toi ! Répondit légèrement en colère Shikamaru.**

**-Pff… Ce monstre, je l'ai utilisé c'est tout !**

Tout le monde acquiesça exceptés Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata ainsi que Choji trop occupé a manger ses chips.

Naruto eut l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur ainsi que Kiba l'un de ses meilleurs amis avait acquiescé ?

Naruto courra en direction de la sortie du village les larmes aux yeux.

**Gaki, je suis désolé tout ceci est de ma faute mais avoue qu'au fond de toi tu le savais !**

Naruto pleurait ignorant cette voix au fond de lui. Il était parti, il avait déserté, il se jura de ne jamais revenir sauf si les seules personnes à qui il tenait réellement étaient en danger.

**Fin du Flash-back :**

**- Ils peuvent mourir pour que je leur dise pourquoi j'ai déserté.**

***Gaki= Gamin**

***Aligato=Merci**

**Voila fin du premier chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Il y aura un lemon dans le chapitre 3 sûrement.**

**Bon…Bah….Reviews ****please**** !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avant de lire ce chapitre je voudrais remercier yuurii-chan, Edward Creed et CassieVII pour leurs reviews.**_

**Yuurii-chan** : Merci pour ta review ça ma fait super plaisir ! Si tu aimes Naruto froid tu vas adorer la suite. Voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère que tu vas aimer.

**Edward Creed** : Ta review ma vraiment émue. Donc voila pour toi la suite et il y aura bien sur des lemon Naruto/Kyubi. Et pour te remercier, je t'offre un petit lemon de Kyuubi et Naruto ! Bonne lecture !

**CassieVII **: Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue par la suite. Et… **COURAGE** pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe mon grand sage. Je te fais des gros poutous.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va plaire parce que moi perso je trouve ça tellement nul que j'ai peur de le poster. Bon vous êtes prévenus !

**Chapitre 2 : Le plan**

**-Je crois que cela peut attendre plus tard, nous devons d'abord préparer un plan de défense contre l'attaque imminente que prépare le village d'Oto. Mais je voudrais savoir aussi pourquoi tu viens nous prévenir d'une attaque alors que tu as déserté le village, Naruto ?**

**-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez il y a des personnes ici qui ne m'ont pas trahi et que je protégerai au prix de ma vie s'il le faut.**

Naruto observa les réactions des ses anciens amis puis se tourna vers Tsunade et la regarda avec un air froid.

Kyubi qui n'avait encore rien dit s'avança vers Naruto et le pris dans ses bras. Toutes les personnes dans la salle avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sauf Sasuke. Là seul chose qui trahi son visage de marbre fut son tique au sourcil.

**-Fermez vos bouches où vous allez attraper des mouches. Se moqua Kyubi des anciens compagnons de son amant.**

**-Vous-vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Tsunade en bégayant. **

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est étonnant quand on y pense il n'y avait plus que moi après avoir déserté. Répondit Kyubi tandis que Naruto se blottissait dans ses bras.**

**-Bien cela vous regarde je ne dirai rien de cette relation si il n'y a aucun risque pour le village ! Il n'y en a aucun n'est ce pas ?**

**-Aucun je vous l'assure. Pouvons-nous savoir maintenant où nous allons dormir ces deux prochain jours ? **

**- Nous allons vous mettre dans un dortoir cela vous convient ?**

**-Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, je crois que nos ébat de nuit vont déranger certaines personnes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire humaine ! **

Tous avaient pris une couleur à en faire jalouser les tomates même Sasuke, remarqua Naruto surpris.

**-Effectivement je vais vous trouver une maison mais je pense qu'elle sera en dehors de Konoha. Vous ne serez pas sous surveillance je fais confiance à Naruto.**

-(vous ne devriez pas) pensa Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Apres la conversation dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto et Kyubi furent amenés par un anbu dans la maison choisis pour eux loin des autres demeures afin de ne pas déranger.

**Lemon :**

C'est à peine arrivé dans la maison que Kyubi plaqua Naruto derrière la porte d'entrée et commença à l'embrasser. Ils ne sentirent pas l'anbu qui avait eu ordre de les escorter partir en courant.

Naruto accrocha ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant tandis que Kyubi montait les escaliers pour arriver à la chambre où il déposa Naruto. Il continua de l'embrasser avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille qu'il suçota. Naruto ne voulant pas rester inactif mis ses main sous le tee-shirt de son amant qui lui causa un frisson de plaisir.

Kyubi descendis ses main jusqu'aux fesses de Naruto qu'il malaxa. Il enleva ensuite ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de Naruto et descendis de sa bouche pour arriver à deux boutons de chair roses. Il en prit un en bouche tandis qu'il martyrisait l'autre avec sa main. Naruto ne savait plus où mettre la tête en ressentant tant de plaisir et se cambra ce qui fit rencontrer leurs membre érigés entre eux. Kyubi continua son exploration vers le membre de Naruto mais en le contournant. Naruto n'en pouvant plus le supplie de le prendre en bouche.

Il commença alors à lécher le membre dans toute sa longueur puis le pris d'un seul coup en bouche qui fit pousser un gémissement rauque à Naruto qui résonna dans la chambre. Le renard continua ses vas-et-viens puis arrêta tout qui fit grogner Naruto près de la jouissance. Il lui présenta trois doigts que Naruto pris en bouche et lécha. Kyubi une fois satisfaits retira ses doigts et les présenta près de l'intimité du blond. Il en fit pénétrer un, deuxième puis après quelque minutes un troisième. Une fois estimé prêt Kyubi en leva ses doigts qui furent remplacés par son membre érigé. Il laissa le temps à son amant de s'habituer à cette intrusion puis commença des va et viens de plus en plus rapide.

Il trouva alors cette tache qui fit crier son amant de plaisir. Il continua ses coups contre sa prostate puis ils se libérèrent en même temps. Kyubi se retira de cet antre chaude et s'allongea près de son blond qu'il embrassa avec amour. Ils s'endormirent heureux après leur sport préféré.

**Fin du lemon**

Quelques heures plus tard tandis que tout Konoha dormait Naruto et Kyubi sortirent de leurs maison en silence vérifiant que personne les suivaient puis se mirent à courir vers une destination inconnue.

En arrivant Naruto posa son regard glacial sur une armée de shinobi et c'est en prononçant un unique ordre qu'il mit un départ à la grande bataille :

**-A l'attaque !**

Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Et comment est mon premier lemon ? Bon bas j'attends vos reviews ! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Je voulais de nouveau remercier****Edward Creed**** pour sa nouvelle review ainsi que ****Nellto et Otllen-sama****, ****saranya1555****, ****Streema****, ****Le-yaoiste****, rosla, ****Di castillo de mortes****, ****Nunu c moi**** et ****Fleur d'O****.**

**Note de l'auteure :** Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour ce long, très long retard ! Je voulais en premier arrêter cette fic mais après avoir lu et relu mon histoire et vos reviews je n'ai pu m'y résoudre de ce fait j'ai décidé de la continuer mais en changeant mon idée de départ donc l'histoire sera légèrement différente de ce que j'avais prévu au début.

Je voulais aussi prévenir que ce chapitre sera plus court que les précédents pour me réhabituer. Sur ce bon chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 : Le début de la guerre**

La nuit continuait tranquillement à Konoha, les habitants de ce petit village dormaient paisiblement ignorant que quelques kilomètres plus loin une armée de shinobis assoiffés de sang arrivait dans l'intention de les tuer.

**Coté de Naruto et de Kyuubi :**

L'armée avançait vite tel des ombres. Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres du village ils s'arrêtèrent sous l'ordre de leurs deux chefs.

-** Attendez ici et que personne ne vous voit ! Nous reviendrons pour l'attaque quand nous auront fini nos dernières affaires.**

**- Naruto allons-y ! s'écria alors Kyuubi avec un sourire démoniaque. **

L'armée encore terrifiée par le sourire de leur chef se trouvait bien contente de ne pas être " les petites affaires ".

**Quartier des Uchiwas une heure plus tard**

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait à Naruto, un Naruto froid aussi froid que lui avant qu'il ne revienne dans ce village après avoir tué son frère. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela il avait un mauvais pressentiment un très mauvais mais ne s'attendait pas avoir raison.

Une alarme stridente retentit alors, il se leva précipitamment et regarda par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le village dévasté en une seconde, une petite seconde juste le temps de se lever.

**Retour à Naruto une heure plus tôt**

**-Kyu je te laisse les moins importants je me réserve Sakura, Kiba et Tsunade mais tu laisses Sasuke, Hinata, Choji et Shikamaru en vie si possible.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux mon petit renardeau que j'aime répondit kyuubi en l'embrassant.**

Naruto partit de son coté pour allez voir en premier Sakura celle qu'il avait considérée comme sa sœur mais qui l'avait trahi. Arrivé à son appartement il entra tel le shinobi ou l'assassin qu'il étaitdevenu.

Il alla directement dans la chambre savant qu'à cette heure elle serait plongée dans un magnifique rêve alors qu'un danger hors du commun arrivait pour elle.

Il la voyait avec ses cheveux roses endormie il s'approcha doucement et sortit son katana.

Le silence était là on entendit que le son d'un sabre se planter dans un corps aucun bruit juste un regard rempli de folie.

Naruto sortit le sabre taché du sang de son ancienne partenaire de son corps et le regarda couler sur le sol. Il dévia alors sa vue sur le corps, ramena le katana près de sa bouche et récolta ce doux nectar par sa langue avec plaisir en fermant les yeux. Il resta ainsi en appréciant ce moment de plénitude. Avec tristesse il rangea son arme toujours dans ce lieu silencieux et partit pour sa deuxième victime de cette longue nuit.

Il traversa tout le village en repassant sans cesse ce passage si merveilleux. Il l'avait enfin tuée le début de sa vengeance avait commencé et ne s'arrêtera que quand il les aura tous tués.

Il était arrivé devant chez Kiba ce cher Kiba, il entra comme précédemment dans sa chambre malheureusement il n'avait pas prévue ce qu'il vu. Deux personnes Kiba ça c'était normal mais pas cette jeune femme à ses côtés : Hinata.

Il jura ce qui réveilla les deux shinobis d'un seul coup.

**-Na-Naru-ruto mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bégaya Hinata à son grand énervement.**

**- Je suis venu tuer Kiba. répondit simplement Naruto comme si cela était évident. Hinata je ne veux pas te tuer éloigne toi.**

**- Je te ne laisserai pas faire ! hurla Hinata en se mettant en position de défense.**

**- Bien... dans ce cas mourrez ! **

**Voila enfin la fin du troisième encore désolée pour ces presques 1 ans d'attente !**

**Bon...bas...reviews please !**


End file.
